


Making out like a Bandit

by SayaO7



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 13:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16264937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayaO7/pseuds/SayaO7
Summary: Jäger决定向他叔叔出柜，Bandit被征召来假扮他的男朋友。一切都安排妥当，怎么会有问题呢？时间设定大概在二十一世纪初，彩虹小队之前。





	Making out like a Bandit

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Making out like a Bandit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14618313) by [Ki_ru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ki_ru/pseuds/Ki_ru). 



“所以，我们是通过你哥哥认识的，这也许是最简单明了的解释而且这也是真的。是在工作的时候吗？我们有没有跌跌撞撞地撞个满怀，有没有一起参加他邀请我们的派对？”Marius的大脑飞速地建立起每一种可能的情况，又给每一种假设提供合理或疯狂的证据，同时打方向盘超过前面那个本应该在右车道的蠢蛋，那台车现在完完全全堵死了中间车道。他成功超车后踩紧油门，思考速度和车速一起飙升着。

“放松伙计，你现在开车跟疯了一样。”坐在他身边的人说道，那人慵懒地伸着四肢，副驾座移动到最靠后的地方好给他被牛仔裤包裹的长腿腾出空间。“你想的太多了。你不是说想顺其自然吗？”

“在那之前，首先得顺其合理。”他小声嘀咕，但还是松了些油门。近来这些天他根本没起到任何作用，只是任凭自己溺死在由焦虑、各种可能性和愈加荒唐的假设组成的海洋中，神经不断地在诡异的平静和极度的紧张中切换着，尽管这事儿不应该对他影响这么大——但这是事实。他吃不下饭，纠结要不要直接取消整个计划但同时深知这是必须的做的。不得不做的。

“那我就演得合理一点，”那个男人轻松地点头同意，冲他挑起一个爽朗的笑容。他称得上是一个奇怪的人，这点毋庸置疑。所以在他被推荐给Marius的时候一丝关于那个年轻男人的违和感在心中升起，而他正好又不擅长表达那种细微的情感变化。唯一能使Marius几近衰弱的神经放松一点的是：至少他把自己弄得挺干净。他们第一次见面来讨论相关细节时，那个叫Dominic的男人穿的乱七八糟，下巴上带着明显的青色胡茬，乱糟糟跟刚起床一样的鸟窝发型下是一张阴郁的臭脸。但他现在穿着整洁的牛仔裤和刚熨好的半花纹衬衫，刮了胡子，头型看上去也精心打理过，身上甚至飘着淡淡的古龙水香味——那诱人的味道让Marius濒临崩溃。

实话实说，他十分引人注目。他的外貌就是那种Marius会在酒吧里、大街上和超市里注意到的长相，并且瞬间沦陷其中，幻想着与其进一步的接触但从来不敢付诸于行动，因为他与Marius的圈子是如此的格格不入所以惧怕对方冷漠的拒绝。他的面部轮廓棱角分明，栗色的眸子敏锐无比，宽阔的胸膛让人禁不住想把脑袋枕上去，修长的身材和麦色的肌肤也是锦上添花。他举手投足间总是带着那种令人痴迷的自信，Marius在羡慕的同时深深地嫉妒着那种自己缺失的姿态。现在最大的问题就是——他是直的。

“好吧，所以，也许我们应该想想第一次约会的细节和第一印象，这样——”

“我喜欢这首歌，”Dominic打断了他的长篇大论，毫无歉意地调高了收音机的音量，甚至还跟着调子哼哼起来。“你叔叔人怎么样？他对你很重要，是不是？”

Marius不得不提高声音来对抗震耳欲聋的音乐。“是啊，他很重要。我父母过世之后是他一直照顾我，当时我还只是个小孩儿。”

“噢操。”音量瞬间减小了大半，这个动作几乎称得上搞笑，很大程度上平息了Marius胸腔中翻滚上升的恼怒。“我很抱歉。”

“别在意。无论怎样他对我很好。他是我认识的最伟大的人之一——工作一心一意，诚实而且聪明，我很尊重他。”

“那就说得通了，我一直在想为什么你这么在意你叔叔知不知道你是个同性恋。”

Marius扯出一抹苦笑作为回答。

-

这是他有史以来做过的最糟糕的决定。Marius憎恨说谎，而且在家人面前他的谎言一向不堪一击。他的朋友可以假装对新鲜出炉的小饼干的去向毫不知情，同时嘴角上还残留着饼干渣，而他基本上会在坦白想吃饼干之前就被抓包。另外，这个毫无准备的计划意味着一个不相干的人要被牵扯进来，所以起初Marius从他朋友那儿了解到这个建议时他是拒绝的，尽管他的朋友曾经实施过这个计划，而且“相当一帆风顺”。

“相当一帆风顺”在这个语境下就充满讽刺意味了——他的朋友不用独自一人面对父母坦白性取向，而且那个假扮他男朋友的人在半空中抓住了掷向那个可怜孩子的刀，用宽阔的身体护住他，并且主动要求今晚住下来确保他的安危。事到如今，这两个人已经成为伴侣很久了。Marius衷心祝福他们，但他无法忘怀他的朋友回忆起被驱逐出家庭时写满忧愁和苦恼的神情。

整整一年，Marius拒绝去思考这个计划。他提心吊胆地挑选着他常去的娱乐场所，以免某些人发现他曾经跟另外一个相貌平平的男性亲热——Marius确定这人只对他的下半身感兴趣——并向他的家人告密。终于在某一时刻，厌倦席卷了他紧绷的神经，他决定做出行动。至少让他叔叔知道为什么在孩童时期他渴望拥有一条裙子，就算在公共场合他从来没穿过；为什么他如此痴迷于电视上的每一部牛仔电影和大部分足球比赛（尽管他对足球一点也不感冒）；为什么他和女孩儿的第一次约会简直就是一场灾难。

他是个懦夫。自私驱使他把另外一个人拉进这趟浑水，好让他在处理本应是一件私事时有一个依靠。他懂得这个道理，但却依旧沉沦于他不会孤身一人的安心感之中。尽管他叔叔像他朋友家人那样极端的几率微乎其微，但Marius无法抗拒有个人在那儿陪伴他的幻想，分担扑面而来的失望和厌恶，以免他被压垮。Marius试图找他的朋友们索求帮助，并且马上得到了一些人的支持，但都是久识的挚友而且他叔叔都眼熟的差不多了，甚至连他们的妻子都认识。

走投无路时，Cedrick提出了帮助。

Cedrick经常游离在Marius视线边缘，仅仅称得上是个熟人，有着不错的名声但时不时会让人难以捉摸。男人嘹亮而且自信的嗓音十分有感染力，让人难以自制地对他的话给予信任；而Marius的大嗓门仅仅是用来藏匿没人在意他的失落感——结果都差不多，所以他们俩很少接触。当Cedrick找上门来表示听说了他的烦恼时，他几乎能预见到一个即将把他伤到体无完肤的恶意玩笑，但出乎意料地他收到的都是鼓励和安慰的话语。最后结果是两人都误认为他们两看相厌，在略显尴尬的气氛中解开了矛盾之后，Cedrick提起他的双胞胎兄弟正在鲁尔区*旅游，时间应该刚好够帮助Marius实施这个计划。

Dominic的确跟他兄弟有许多相似之处，但更加直率，视觉上更加咄咄逼人，并且不幸地，更加引人注目。他的举止言谈让人难以把他和Cedrick搞混——以Marius的情商，明确指出那细微的不同点简直是天方夜谭，但胸膛中搅动着的爱慕感是他再熟悉不过的了。英俊的直男们是Marius这辈子都过不去的坎，也是他唯一不断重复着的错误，头破血流也记不住的教训。他有多憎恨对他人说谎，自我欺骗起来就有多厉害。

-

整个车程中Marius都不得不小心翼翼地控制自己想去扫视他身旁男人身体的欲望，不仅堵车大大增加了这个挑战的难度，他还无法对他们之间不间断的对话无动于衷。Dominic看起来明显不想停留在Marius的计划上，不断切换着各种话题，从路上见到的车牌号到收音机里传来的无聊故事，随便什么他突然想到的。Marius很感激这种让他从极度焦虑中分心的做法，并且发现他的志愿者伙伴其实是一个十分健谈，风趣幽默的人。但到达目的地的时候他有点后悔整个车程他们几乎没谈过细节问题，他现在对即将到来的挑战毫无准备。

“我们干不成这事的。”他说道，眼前熟悉的门框和墙壁带来沉重的回忆几乎使他的胃抽搐打结，他微微避开视线。这儿曾经是避风港，一个充满自由和安全感的地方，他从没像现在这样感觉到如此格格不入。唐突尖锐的恐慌潮水般淹没了他，出柜后所有可能后果让他心神不宁。他叔叔总跟他说，有了Marius他不需要再有另外一个孩子了——在过去这句话是那么美好，现在却如鲠在喉。

“我可以叫你甜心*吗？”这个出人意料的问题把Marius拽出了失落贫瘠的情绪低谷，反而忍不住笑起来，然后对Dominic感激地道谢。“最坏的情况又能怎么样，嗯？”

“他与我断绝关系，精神上肉体上一起打击我。”Marius就事论事地答道。

“那最好的呢？”

这可难住他了，他稍微思考了一下。“他接受真实的我，并且支持我。”

“所以哪个更容易发生？最有可能是是两者之间，对吗？”他叔叔很爱他，不论之前那些小摩擦，他并不是一个斤斤计较的人。Marius不情不愿地点点头，结果在看见Dominic脸上洋溢着几乎能灼伤他的笑容时决定这是一个错误。“这就对了。一切都会很顺利的。完事之后如果你想，我可以握着你的手让你在我身上哭，直到我的衬衫都能拧出水来。但现在你得专心去做这事儿，你可以的。我们走。”

Marius终于明白为什么Cedrick选择把他兄弟绑架过来帮他而不是自己来——Dominic成功地证明了自己是一个绝佳的情人。

-

“见到你真是太好了，快进来吧。这位是？”他叔叔热情地拍了拍他的手臂，Marius侧身从他身边挤进这所熟悉的房子。他转身去和Dominic握手问好。“你好，我是Helmut。”

“Dominic Brunsmeier，很高兴认识你。你可以叫我Dom，其他人都这么叫。”Marius的同伴礼貌地回应，同时带上了身后的门。他们已经有所进展了，所以Marius决定实施下一步计划。

“晚餐快做好了，你们在餐厅坐好等着就行。”他叔叔根本没问为什么Dominic陪他一起回来，反而是热情的接待了他，根本上是因为他是他侄子带回来的。这个意识稍稍刺痛了Marius——他根本毫无戒心。

“其实在吃饭之前我想先说点别的。我们能不能…？”尽管很惊讶，他叔叔还是把他们领到了客厅里。事情进展终于开始和Marius的计划重合，他在心里暗暗感激着Dominic的机智，并且在他腿软之前瘫在了沙发上。他的额角因为上升的心率突突直跳，而Dominic的存在只是帮了倒忙——Marius紧挨在男人身侧，大腿相互触碰，Dominic的手甚至在他大腿上来回轻抚，拇指偶尔蹭过膝盖。从某种程度上这帮助Marius集中了零碎的意识，给了他一点喘息的时间，好让他再一次集中精力去实施他准备的计划，就跟这之前几周里一样。

这可是他叔叔。他有权了解这件事，因为这是Marius十分重要的一部分，而他一直都被蒙在鼓里，这毫无公平可言。这是他与生俱来的东西，而且无法，也不会对其做出任何改变——自我认可感随之而来，他对自己从未如此满意。尽管他叔叔可能不会，但Marius对自己的看法总归是比别人对他的看法更重要一点。

Marius犹犹豫豫地试图引导谈话的方向，僵硬地背着他排练过的句子，但许多都从他的记忆里因为紧张而溜走了。他觉得他大概滔滔不绝地说了一整个世纪的废话，但他叔叔从来不会主动打断别人，所以只要他继续说下去，就不会有什么麻烦问题找上来。Marius逼迫自己闭上嘴好阻止他愈来愈快的语速，局促不安地抵抗着在沙发上磨蹭的冲动，环顾四周寻找下一个话题。Dom仅仅是安静地倾听着，几根手指在他的腿上安慰一般按揉着。他从来没像现在这样感到如此不堪一击，好像在持枪者面前暴露出最脆弱的软肋，只有纯粹的信任支撑着他不去退缩。

他叔叔一副心事重重的样子。不是失望——或者说还不是——抑或是愤怒或者迷茫，但Marius现在巴不得那个沉思的表情变成这几种之一。但他叔叔看向了Dominic。“我猜你们两个是情侣，对不对？”Dom仅仅是点头表示肯定。“那你得知道你是世上最幸运的人了。”他叔叔评价道。

Dominic再次露出那种阳光般的笑容。“我很清楚。”

Marius怔怔地盯着他们。不仅仅是他叔叔刚刚说了对家人朋友才用的“你”字，他还——这他妈到底是什么走向？“等一下——”

“你想告诉我多长时间了？别告诉我就这事儿搞的你心神不宁的。你堂兄就是同性恋。”

现在Marius几乎要把他的眼球活活瞪出眼眶了。“搞什么——”

“你爸爸那边的，叫Markus。难道你从来不——好吧，我猜你不知道。我只是希望我做的饭够你俩吃的，你本应该告诉我你会带来个客人。再多坐会儿吧，Dom？让我多了解你一点。”

“我很愿意。”Dominic的语气除了诚恳听不出别的。

而可怜的Marius只能来来回回地在两人之间转着脑袋，试图跟上刚刚发生的事情。

-

这是最荒诞的一顿晚餐了，Marius觉得他是整个餐桌上最大的傻瓜。前半段时间他花在回答他叔叔连珠炮一样的问题上，他们什么时候认识的，他们过得怎样之类，而他不得不和Dominic一起公开所有编好的故事。上帝啊，Dom一直冲他得意洋洋地笑着，是不是在嘲笑他之前小题大做？而现在却进展的如此顺利，根本没什么可担心的。Marius不得不打断他叔叔好几次，那些问题真的越来越羞耻了（Dominic致力于再把话题绕回到这些问题上来，好像觉得Marius不会注意到似的）。餐桌上有种类似于家的欢快气氛，尽管主角是三个大男人这点有够诡异的。

另外一半时间都花在了Dom身上，也是这个计划破碎的原点。Marius错过了本可以跟他叔叔聊聊家常的机会，而现在陷在这段虚假的伴侣关系中，一个接一个的谎言堆积起来摇摇欲坠，任何时候都可能倒塌成一片废墟。但随着谈话的发展，他发现Dominic很显然已经完全掌控了局势，每一句话都有着明确的目标。令Marius惊讶的是，他用的都是他在车上随意聊起的日常琐事，更加强调了他是多么了解平时的Marius。但他时不时会否认Marius描述这段“爱情”时的某个细节，这让他们俩看起来和一对吵架拌嘴的情侣一模一样。

“噢，你还有个双胞胎兄弟？”他叔叔问到，而Dom点点头。

“是啊，我们一起加入了BGS。我们有时会故意穿的一样，看看Marius会不会拉错手——直到现在他的表现我都很满意。”Dominic对着他眨了下眼，他叔叔因为看见红着脸的Marius而笑起来。

“你们长得没那么像，其实。”他赌气似的小声嘀咕，“你更帅一点。”

“我终于知道为什么了，那时候换了个让女孩儿们疯狂的体育老师，你就突然喜欢上了运动。”Marius现在几乎听不见他叔叔的玩笑话，Dominic脸上的笑容让一切都黯然失色。这是个天大的错误。这一切都是个错误。

这顿晚餐再平常不过，但尝起来至少是家的味道。饱餐一顿后，Marius把他叔叔赶出了厨房，坚持由他们来收拾清洗餐具。等他叔叔听不见他们的时候，他低声咕哝道。“我很抱歉，我没想到他对这事儿看的这么开，现在你还不得不装——”

“开玩笑，这简直太疯狂了。这是我活到现在最开心的时候，甜心。”Dominic轻松地回道，他听起来真的很享受角色扮演这件事。

“再这么叫我一次我就拿这条洗碗布抽你。”

“噢，这是你的小癖好吗？”他看着Marius恼羞成怒的脸，那副表情大部分是因为Marius觉得Dominic入戏太深了，以至于他都差点信以为真。这简直太奇怪了，Dominic能如此自然地与他的生活方式嵌合，聪明风趣而且真诚，无论与他或者他的叔叔都能开着适当的玩笑，一点没有刻意伪装的违和感。当下他也是这幅放松的模样，衬衫袖口卷上大臂，洗碗水刚好漫过胳膊肘。他从Marius的爱慕对象变成了白日梦中的主角——比如清晨在他怀中醒来，或者在沙发上抱成一团看电视。而且他还火辣的不行。他的小臂，尽管由于漂浮的泡沫而模糊不清，看起来有足够的力气把Marius按在身下然后——“说真的，我为你感到高兴。而且我挺喜欢你叔叔这个人。”

而他叔叔也喜欢他，这就是个大问题。下次Dominic不会再跟他一起回家了，他就得解释为什么Dominic离开了他的生活，继续用更多的谎言来维持之前那些不被戳穿。至少现在最迫切的问题解决了，他叔叔了解了他作为Marius不可或缺的一部分，他的心结已经解开了不少。但如果以后他叔叔发现了这个谎言呢？这个男朋友，这段关系都是假的？

“嘿，开心点儿。”Marius从混沌的恐惧之中抬头，循声看去却只看到Dominic放大的脸——然后他吻了他。没有灼烧的情欲和无与伦比的技巧，仅仅是一个唇与唇相贴的轻轻啄吻，随后他又回到手头洗碗的任务上。本能驱使着Marius不由自主的追随上去，得到了一个灼目的笑容并且成功讨到第二个吻。这回他们谁都没有退缩，Dominic在水里泡着的手臂让这个吻的姿势有些别扭，但两人都不确定是否要表态。这感觉棒极了，出乎意料却安静而温柔，鼻翼间缠绕着的古龙水味是如此美好。Marius的灵魂在沉着的安抚下趋于平静，现在他只想用力与他拥吻直至不省人事，直至水温冷却，直至夕阳西落，直至他叔叔打断他们。他在心里描摹刻画着Dominic光滑的脸颊，带着些弧度的长睫毛，和在蜜色虹膜上浮动的金色斑点。他们默契地倾斜着头部，无间隙地交换着呼吸，眼睫蝶翼一般轻轻颤抖——然后一声咳嗽声在他们背后突兀响起。

Marius狠狠抽搐了一下，险些直接从Dom身边跳开。随后他提醒自己本来接吻在这种情况下是合理的，又磨磨蹭蹭的转过身去，脸颊在他叔叔笑意盈盈的目光下几乎要燃烧起来。“要留下来看球赛吗，男孩儿们？BVB*要干翻沙尔克*了——希望如此。”

好吧，这就太过了。他已经因为差点跟Dominic发生关系而误入歧途，迷失在那片蛊惑人心的危险领域。再说他讨厌足球，这是一个让他们尽早离开这里的完美借口。再继续下去恐怕整件事情都会搞砸，他与Cedrick刚萌芽的友谊也会被掐死在摇篮里，更别提这种事可能会给两兄弟的名声带来毁灭性的影响，甚至被威胁敲诈。“谢谢，但我们想应该——”

“当然。”Marius啪的一下闭上嘴，险些咬到舌头。他的头猛的甩向Dom，而那人连瞅回去的意思都没有，继续道。“多特蒙德的粉丝，嗯？只要是对抗沙尔克的我就不多计较了，我们有共同的敌人。”

Dominic给了一个直率的笑容作为对他“背叛”行为的补偿。“这才是我想听的。Marius，如果你不想看的话就帮我个忙。几个月前买的那个直升机模型又坏了，而且我搞不懂怎么修那玩意。它就在车库里。”他叔叔说道。

天知道他意志力要有多强，才能忍住不用眼神杀死那个毫无歉意的男人。“不，没事的，我会一起看。我得确保你不跟Dom瞎说我那些羞耻的事。”

他叔叔夸张地做出了心碎的表情。“什么，我吗？我永远都不会这么干的，偷吃芝士的小老鼠*。”

Dominic弓着腰窃笑着，几乎要倒进洗碗池里去，而Marius的脸现在跟熟透了的苹果一模一样。

-

Dominic的手掌在他的后颈上。

他之前本就不关心球赛，而现在他完完全全跟不上比赛进程了，就算他努力想注意那个叽里咕噜的解说——Marius的眼睛无焦距地盯着泛光的屏幕，脑袋里却是一片极乐般的真空，最敏感的地方之一被指尖挑起一阵酥麻感。他痴迷于蔓延开来的刺激，小心翼翼地控制着想靠近的渴望，生怕那只温暖的手离他而去，同时尽全力控制着呼吸速度，但心跳加快导致的缺氧感扼住了他的喉咙，只能通过深呼吸来缓解头昏脑胀的感觉。他试图不去无意识地仰头磨蹭Dominic，或者直接揉捏他漂亮的脸蛋——

一根拇指顺着他后颈的发际线摩挲着，拨弄着新长出来的发茬，一阵瘙痒感从脊柱蔓延到四肢百骸。Dom看起来丝毫没有意识到这个动作，他正和他叔叔热火朝天地唠着些什么，只有偶尔进球时才停下来欢呼几声。Marius能记起来的最后一个是关于过去的东柏林郊区的排污管道是多么差劲，而现在他们在说某种东西是多么好吃，所以他肯定话题早就不是他记得的那个了。后颈上的手指不再刮蹭头发了，转而轻轻按摩他的皮肤，Marius咬紧了牙关，指甲深深陷入手掌肌肉里。现在他绝望地想放声呻吟，但当下的氛围不允许他这么做。

比赛即将进入下半场，他们自然也跟着打算休息一会儿。他叔叔给Dominic倒了杯咖啡而非啤酒的时候Marius差点笑出声——他稍显正经的着装和绅士的态度显然让他叔叔误解了，以为他是一个身居高位（至少跟Marius比）的守法公民，而Marius只记得男人邋遢又阴郁的第一印象。他猛然意识到在他叔叔煮咖啡的时间里他就不得不和Dominic独处，飞速溜进了洗手间后平息一下呼之欲出的情欲。他不能再被引诱了，而且这事之后得尽量和Dominic撇清关系，才能安心蜷缩在被窝里，等待羞愧和窘迫慢慢杀死他。

他从洗手间里出来，打算在能离Dominic多远就有多远的地方坐下，打听打听他叔叔家人近来的情况，聊些他同事们的八卦，或者吹嘘一下机械研究方面的最新成果。但Dom第一时间拉着Marius把他拽到身边，原本放在沙发靠背上的手臂环住他的脖子。而Marius在这个亲密的姿势里忍不住从喉咙里发出愉快的呼噜声，稍稍缩着身子来抵抗胃里紧张的抽搐。另外两个人肯定注意到Marius非同寻常的沉默了，他叔叔大概是想给这对情侣更多了解对方的机会才不指出，而Dom…他肯定是认为Marius是一个只会把事情搞得更糟的蠢货。

他希望两人都没有发现他正经历着短暂的精神崩溃。  
现在Dominic离他是这么近，只要他动一动甚至能坐到那双坚实的大腿上，Marius几乎要对他身上天堂般的气温上瘾——上帝啊。Dominic的手现在抚摸着他耳后敏感的皮肤，Marius不由自主地歪头，脸颊靠在温暖的手掌上轻轻磨蹭。那个动作突然停止了，Marius受惊似的僵在原地。但那仅仅是暂时的，Dominic似乎是迟疑了一下，之后更加亲昵地爱抚着Marius。纤长的手指插入Marius的发间，轻柔地按揉着他后脑勺的头皮，不时拽几下卷起的发丝——这种刺激几乎把Marius送上高潮。

他半眯着眼，咬着腮帮支撑着眼睑不紧紧闭上——害怕一旦阖上眼睛那些不可告人的幻想就会找上门——直到多特蒙德队进了个球。对Marius来说没什么意义，他没有喜欢的球队，但这对Dominic影响就很大了。那只手忽然向下滑动，覆盖住他的整个后颈并且用力捏了一下。Marius因为这个带着不容置疑的占有欲和主导权的动作颤抖着，血液向难以启齿的部位奔腾而去。屏幕里播放着进球时的慢动作回放，他艰难地用干涩的嗓音表示自己要离开一会儿，迅速起身向厨房走去，刻意回避Dominic的视线。事情已经乱成一锅粥了，他不能继续搞砸下去。

他接了一杯冷水，仰头一口气灌进喉咙，绝望地收紧大腿肌肉试图控制裤裆里的凸起。“别这么对我。别是现在。我过会儿就会照顾你的。就是…不要这样。”Marius的脑海中无法自制地浮现出Dominic那双柔软的唇瓣服侍自己的样子，半勃的阴茎微弱却愉悦地抽搐了一下。他花了好长时间才忍住直接往头上泼凉水的想法，跌跌撞撞地回到沙发上，逼迫自己想些别的。

一分钟之后，Dominic正温柔地玩弄着他的耳垂。  
这——这太——

他再一次逃走了。

整件事就是一个错误百出的死循环。Marius首先注意到突突作响的发动机，然后当他试图修好它时，又不小心绊到转子扇叶，导致那玩意可怜兮兮地弯向一边。Marius越是想专心修理，越来越多的错误和瑕疵就浮现出来，他现在只想把整个机械拆成零件，重组它，修理它，改进它。他叔叔很早以前就注意到了Marius对于机械的天赋，而且毫无怨言地给他买一些复杂昂贵的玩具，相信Marius会从中自己汲取知识和技能。这种习惯依旧存在——他叔叔会偶尔逛逛跳蚤市场，故意买一些坏掉的玩具让Marius重新把它们拼凑起来，就算他们闲聊时Marius的手也没闲着过。

他从来没丢掉这个习惯。所以现在他愉快地忽略着身边的世界，坐在车库脏兮兮的地面上，老旧的工具箱敞开盖子，身边散落着各种各样的零件。只要Marius开始沉迷于钻研机械的运行原理时就没什么能打扰到他，但一阵说话声猛地把他拽回现实，并且离他越来越近。他是比赛结束前半个小时离开的，紧张和羞愧一时间让他没法集中注意力，只想甩掉缠绕在脑海里的一个念头——Dominic完全知道他在干什么，但仅仅是在享受Marius的注意力罢了。

两人一踏进车库门，Dominic便无视了他，对着一台自行车侃侃而谈，表达他对任何摩托车的喜爱。这正好给予了Marius一段平静的时间，不用去跟两个人尴尬地聊天，直到他听到Dominic说道：“是啊，我其实有台哈雷摩托。”

他的眼睛瞬间被兴趣点燃，然后转向那个依旧引人注目的男人。“你真的有？”他难以置信地问道，Dominic怎么会从来没跟他提起过——他绝对知道对于机车方面Marius是个多狂热的爱好者，Cedrick要是忘了告诉他至少在谈话中他也应该注意到…但这就是事实，如果他们是一对真的恋人的话Dominic是不可能不知道的，Dominic也许压根就没想去留意。这难道就是导致这堆谎言破碎的最后一根稻草吗？Marius的胃又开始因为沉重的焦虑而紧缩。

“噢，”从他的神情来看Dominic显然也注意到了这个漏洞。“我没告诉你吗？我最后还是在那个伙计那儿买了，就是那个总戴着……”他在胸前比划了一个模糊的手势，Marius飞快地点了点头，好像他知道Dominic到底在说什么似的。“它还是十成新，我最近不怎么开它出去。”

“哈雷摩托一直是他的最爱。”他叔叔看着兴高采烈的Marius评论，多亏Dominic的掩护他看起来并没有注意到差点被戳穿的谎言。“虽说他现在开始捣鼓直升机了，不过我肯定这是因为这俩都发出的噪音都一样的大。”

看来他们成功躲过一劫。两人偷偷交换了一个眼神，Dominic似笑非笑的神情让Marius的心脏跳漏了一拍，但至少他们安全了。他继续对着直升机模型修修补补，同时听见Dominic喋喋不休着他对摩托车的渊博知识，他叔叔甚至都很钦佩——Marius也随之不服输地炫耀起来，详细地解释他是如何修复直升机模型的。互相吹嘘这种事未免有些幼稚，但Marius却不知怎的忍不住想去证明自己。Dominic一直真诚地倾听着，让Marius对这么钻牛角尖的行为有些羞愧，而他叔叔看着两人，脸上深奥的笑容加深了Marius想找个地缝钻进去的冲动。

不一会儿Marius打了个哈欠。他伸展着隐隐作痛的四肢，肌肉紧绷后又放松下来，生理性泪水模糊了眼睛，声音里带着慵懒。“话说回来，现在几点了啊？”

他叔叔低头看了眼腕表。“刚过午夜。”什么鬼。已经呆了这么久了吗？他明明跟Dominic保证过整件事不过就几个小时，肯定花不上整个下午，但现在已经是深夜了——他得开车送Dominic到他兄弟那儿，再开更长时间才能把自己送回家。“说真的，你俩最好都在我这儿过夜，开夜车太危险了，路程也不短。”

恐慌重重地坠着Marius的内脏，意识到他不得不做出反应。在这儿一起过夜是绝对不可以发生的。“谢了，但我觉得最好——”另一个哈欠不合时宜地击中了他，这根本就是帮了倒忙。

“我明天没什么要紧事要做啊，”Dominic忽然笑着打断道，“而且我也不记得你有。再说，体验过你最近的车技之后我可不想冒这个险。”

沾沾自喜的混蛋。Marius瞪着他，试图编出来任何其他合理的借口，只要能阻止他俩在这过夜就行。但他的良知却背叛了他，在耳边低声诉说那些不大可能发生的火辣情景，他经历过所以再清楚不过。那些人碰巧“忘记”了夜里末班车的时间，Marius就不得不睡在那些无知的直男身边，其中一些人便利用他的绝望占便宜——比如一个口活——而Marius默许了，但他一直告诉自己他值得更多、更好的。该死的好奇心扼住了他：Dominic睡觉之前会脱掉多少件衣服，会不会继续挑逗下去，或者说他会挑逗到什么程度。就算给他口交之后得到的只是一个心不在焉的手活也值了，Marius绝望的想，刚刚那些带着电流的抚摸让他无法抑制地渴望触碰Dominic。

所以他沉默着同意了。你最终会追悔莫及的，Marius不情不愿地想到，但他还是同意了。

-

“这是就是你原来的房间？”Dominic带上了房间的门，声音在Marius的噤声手势下压低了些。“我不应该惊讶的，你就是一个彻头彻尾的书呆子。”

这是一个Marius一直以来刻意忽略的事。他其实可以对这些做出来合理的解释的——墙壁上画着十分详细的九大行星图解（他现在依然很自豪，而且冥王星*是他的个人最爱），著名汽车、摩托车和宇宙飞船的模型几乎能办一个展览会，更别提随处可见的乐高积木作品。“听着，”Marius试图为自己的爱好辩护，但一股疲惫袭击了他的身体，他突然厌倦了找借口，绞尽脑汁只是为了不想让他爱慕的人觉得他很奇怪。他受够了没有结果的尝试。“…就-就赶快睡觉吧，好吗？”

Dominic瞥了一眼双人大床，耸耸肩。“当然。我就是在想我们其实可以——”Marius的食指再一次贴上嘴唇。“搞什么，你叔叔的房间就在旁边？”Marius点头，Dominic颇有兴趣地抬眉。“好吧，我希望那不会造成太多困扰。”Dominic开始解衬衫上的扣子，Marius不得不下意识避开视线，以免忍不住扫视那一小片缓缓露出的胸膛。Marius感到喉咙干涩，之前是因为他在思考模型的制冷机，而现在是因为他裤裆里呼之欲出的欲望。

“你什么意思？”他有点神志不清地问。

“我觉得我已经挺明显了，说真的。”这句话让Marius摸不着头脑，直到Dominic完全脱掉上衣，紧实的肌肉暴露于空气中，解开了他的裤子并且——啊。

好吧。

他也是那些人中的一个。

挫败感席卷了Marius。如果他礼貌地提出邀请，如果他能等到熄灯之后在床单里来上一发，明天早上装作无事发生，一切本来都会好起来的——倒不是“好”，Marius依旧会为这种行为狠狠鞭笞自己，但他至少毫无怨言，因为这一整天Dominic的表现都十分令人愉悦，甚至说的上垂涎欲滴。比这更糟的是他人真的很不错。英俊而讨喜，Marius喜欢他，本打算在这事结束之后尽力与Dominic保持联系，尽管只能局限于一个朋友的身份，而且他不确定在一整天愚蠢的行为之后Dominic还愿不愿意接受这个朋友。他通常会避开那些看过他出糗的人。

他决定了，他不会继续下去。

“不，”他沙哑地回答道，隐忍的愤怒仿佛血液般渗进声音。Dominic愣在原地，警觉地看向他。“不。我告诉你，我们现在要好好睡一觉，起床之后开车送你回家，就结束了。我受够了你们这些直男觉得自己有权享受一个口活，就因为你们帮助了个同性恋或者碰巧长得超级火辣。这不意味着我想操你，而且更不是所谓的互惠互利。你要是这么想在这儿过夜当然可以，但我发誓你要是再碰我一下或者尝试其他什么，你今晚就会睡在地板上。”

Marius不出意料地看到Dominic在他情绪爆发后惊呆的表情——他没料到自己能发泄得如此畅快淋漓，可能是身体已经适应了这些堆积的不满。他绕开Dominic，拽下来防止床落灰的布罩，点亮床头柜上的台灯并把头顶的主灯关掉，脱掉牛仔裤打算去旁边的洗手间里洗漱。叫它洗手间有些夸大其辞了，洗手池和马桶隔间就几乎占据了所有空间，但对于一个充满性冲动的青少年来说已经足够，至少每次跟“男性朋友”们一起“在外过夜”之后有个清理自己的地方。他幽怨地决定无视掉Dominic震惊的表情，用粗糙的牙刷头发泄一样戳着口腔和牙齿。

从镜子的反射中他注意到身后的动静。Dominic斜靠在门框上，双手环在胸前，重新穿上了衬衫，裤子的扣子也好好地系着。他看起来很…柔软，可能是个不错的词来形容现在的Dom，感性却没有歉意，柔和的视线与Marius的在镜子里相遇。“我不是直的，”他小心翼翼地控制自己的音量。Marius皱起眉头。他知道Dominic不是弯的，Cedrick提到过他的前女友并且——“我是个双。”

Marius的手停下了刷牙的动作。

“父母发现之后就把我踢出家门了。”这句话仿佛一记重拳打在Marius的胃上。

“操，”他嘴里含着满满的牙膏沫，听起来有点滑稽。Dominic听起来十分真诚。这改变了今天发生的一切事情，而Marius很久没有感到过如此愧疚了。他吐掉嘴里的泡沫，漱口之后用他叔叔给的新毛巾擦拭干净，尽可能拖延着时间直到他鼓起勇气再一次面对Dominic。“那Cedrick呢？”

一个耸肩，紧接着回答他的是苦笑。“他不在乎。他只是足够幸运所以从来没被抓到罢了。”

“我很抱歉，真的，我——”

“这不是你的错。”

“不是，我的意思是我说过的那些话。我很抱歉。我不是认真…”他的声音越来越小，他们俩都清楚Marius的确是认真的，尽管缺少了一些重要信息。

“没关系。显然你根本不知道。”Marius正打算反驳——无知并不是胡乱猜测之后发脾气的借口——但Dominic接着问道：“你经常遇到这种事吗？别人占你便宜？”

Marius犹犹豫豫地点点头。“我默许他们了。这也是我的错。”

“今晚我睡沙发。我们可以跟你叔叔说我打鼾或者抢被子之类的。”

这是一个诚挚的提议，甚至超越了诚挚：Dominic没有把决定权交给Marius，他自己也承认，在做决定时他总是会因为对自己的好处而摇摆不定，而Dominic自然而然接管了这个让他为难的事情。再加上之前那些事就更完美了。Dominic在甚至不认识他的时候主动提供帮助，让出柜的过程一帆风顺，但在同一情况下Dom却是独自一人。他全程都是自愿的，几乎说得上救了Marius一命，通过Marius对他的反应（而他的确反应很大）认为他们之间互相吸引。现在他甚至主动放弃了柔软的床和人温暖的体温，好让Marius能舒服一点。

Dominic向他走过来，欣然地用手臂环住他的肩膀，Marius在这个温暖紧致的怀抱里不自主的深呼吸着。有那么一会儿钟表似乎不再走动，仅仅停滞在舒缓的拥抱里。他在坚实的躯体和舒适的体温中平缓下来，暗暗希望两人都能感到放松。“谢谢你。”轻柔的声音越过Dominic的肩膀，回应他的是一只陷入头发的手掌，接着摩挲着他的后背，引起一阵酥麻感。Marius加上一句，“…可我不想你睡沙发。”

一个停顿，Dominic稍稍起身好看向Marius，那些问题就在他的舌尖上——Marius可以感觉到，他想知道Marius确不确定，是不是认真的，是否仔细考虑过。他并没有打算让这些问题充斥两人之间的距离，所以Marius决定把它们吞吃入腹。他侧头贴上Dominic的嘴唇，正打算舔舐时就得到了对方热烈的回应，重心不稳地跌跌撞撞向后退直到撞到架子上。他们如同相隔两地却又重归于好的爱人一般绝望而激烈的交换着亲吻，Dominic几乎要把他肺里的氧气全部夺走，Marius有些晕晕乎乎，艰难地保持着平衡。Marius欣喜地发现除去Dominic那些熟练到荒谬的技能，他还吻技一流。

当他们分开时Marius的唇瓣殷红，半眯着眼，正努力适应着似乎在海洋中漂浮的头晕感。“所以，”Dominic带着一抹挑逗的笑容问道，“你觉得我超级火辣，嗯？”

Marius花了几秒钟去理解这句话，然后气喘吁吁地笑起来。“你从我那些多余的指责里就听见了这句？”

“就是告诉你一声，”Dominic在断断续续的啄吻中嘟囔，“我觉得你特别好看，”舌头舔过他的上唇，“而且聪明，”接着下唇被轻轻吮吸，“还天真到令人发指。”他们两个都开始咯咯笑起来，声音险些高过墙的隔音效果。Dominic在亲吻时低吟出声，Marius嘘声让他注意一下，同时注意到对面黑棕色眸子里的一道闪光。“你知道吗，这让我超级兴奋的。”

“什么？我们必须保持安静吗？”Dominic点点头，Marius才留意下腹翻滚着的情欲，像是在为之前的挑逗给予回应，或者只因为抱着他的是Dominic。这个男人对于Marius的每一个感官都如同一席盛宴，赏心悦目却危险，而Marius意识到他上瘾了的时候已经晚了。“我也很想要你，但我想我没有任何安全——”

“我带了。”他有些尴尬地笑了笑。Marius一脸呆滞地盯着他。“嘿，不管你有没有意识到，你真的很可爱。还不让一个男人幻想一下了？”

Marius的大脑有点过载。Dominic在之前就对他感兴趣这个认知把他组织起来的语言都搅成了碎片，最后只能求沉溺于Dominic变得越来越下流的亲吻。整件事就如同美梦成真一样——他的爱慕对象抱着他，富有技巧地玩弄着他的舌头，把他推向疯狂的边缘。Dominic正耐心地隐忍着情欲，看起来十分享受令Marius头昏脑胀的前戏，似乎在等待着Marius迈出下一步——他也当然很开心地顺从了。在灼热的亲吻间他把Dominic的下半身拉近，抵住他自己的然后扭动着胯部，Marius被包裹在四教内裤里的凸起磨蹭着Dominic被束缚在牛仔裤里的，两个人一同发出轻微抽气声。美妙的摩擦令Marius无法自拔，所以他握住了Dominic的窄窄的胯骨继续无意识地顶弄着。

Dominic最后咬了一下他的下唇，打断了接连不断的吻，转而去侵略Marius敏感的脖子，直接咬住了他后颈那一点，Marius在一阵刺激中颤栗着，支撑着身体的腿几乎要软下去。他不得不皱眉紧紧咬住下唇来抵抗不断溢出的呻吟，但Dominic毫不留情。他在Marius颈侧一下下吮吸着，正是他之前在沙发上用手指逗弄的同一片皮肤，Marius得找些分心的东西以免忍不住叫出来。他掀起Dominic的衬衫，任它堆在他们脚边，随后把手探进去开始探索那片胸膛。纹理清晰的腹肌起起伏伏，接着在Marius的指尖下颤抖，宽阔的后背让Marius不禁幻想当他把指甲陷进那片皮肤中的感觉。Dominic突然加大了力度，几乎能在皮肤上留下可见的淤青，他的身体由于这个刺激而本能地蜷缩起来，浮木一般攀着Dominic的身躯。Marius不甘心地试图做出报复，拇指用力蹭过他的乳头——但Marius没想到得到的反应这么强烈。Dominic在他视线下猛地弓起身子，喉咙里发出来不及抑制的呻吟。

有意思。Marius用指腹轻轻捏了一下，又一声哽咽般的呻吟传来，从他的听觉直接向下奔向Marius的勃起。“不要，”Dominic放低的声音中带着紧张，“我的乳头可以说是直接连到我的老二上，所以你要是不想让我射在裤子里——”

“可你也在不停利用我的弱点啊。”Marius拒绝道，“尽量保持安静。”他稍稍俯身，唇瓣裹住其中一个挺立的红点，舌尖逗弄着那颗肉粒，Dominic不得不捂住嘴来抵抗呼之欲出的声音。一丝满足感在Marius的心中升起，唇舌下每一块颤抖的肌肉都是Dominic付出的代价，他继续愉悦地报复着之前Dominic在看足球赛时戏弄他的行为。耳边传来断断续续的低吟，Marius解开了他的牛仔裤，裤腰从胯部顺着结实的大腿滑到脚踝，好让他用指尖挑逗内裤上阴茎凸显出来的轮廓。Dominic没有打断他的动作，反而抬脚把裤子踹到一旁。Marius低头向下瞥了一眼：看起来是正正好好的尺寸，没有夸张的长度但也足够大，Marius忍不住吞咽着多余的唾液，那些下流的幻想在脑海中盘旋。

Dominic现在捂着嘴呜咽着，担心被听见而无法张嘴央求，只能靠眼神不断示意他停下。Marius放开了被蹂躏到红肿的乳头，转而在纹理分明的胸膛上印下几个吻。一只手马上摸上了他的裆部，从根部揉捏到顶端，Marius本能的挺腰追逐着温暖的手掌，同时也学着给予Dominic一样的刺激。有那么一会儿，他们仅仅是站在那里，互相依靠着，手穿过内裤握着对方的勃起，指腹蹭过敏感的龟头，套弄着整个茎身，揉捏柔软的睾丸。他们沉浸于欢愉中，却都清楚这并不是一时的心血来潮，不是本能服从于脱缰的情欲，而是轻柔并且深思熟虑过的。尽管两人都尽力压抑着身体中燃烧的情欲，但都期待着享受一个完整的过程。

“你想做什么？”他小声嘀咕，思考着他会做什么。从给对方手淫到完整意义上的性爱，Marius都会接受也不敢期望更多，所以他把决定权交给了Dominic。

“我能在上面吗？”他甚至没来得及同意，Dominic接着说：“我挺想让你干我的，但我绝对会叫得超级大声。”

Marius哼了一声。“说真的，这就是你的理由？”

“相信我，我没开玩笑。发春的猫都他妈没我声大。”

噢。Marius还没来得及笑，潮汐般的肉欲便淹没了他。Dominic在他身下难受地扭动着腰肢，难以自制地大声呻吟，一次次被他顶向前去——上帝啊。他肯定会同意这么做的，被Marius操进床垫里，除了混乱不堪的抽泣之外什么都做不了，只能瘫软在床上承受着抽插。Dominic也可以对他做同样的事，尽管现在Dominic还没有能拿来证明他的能力的东西。“这听起来真辣，”他说到，而Dominic显然很满意这个回答。“但我不想吵醒我叔叔。”

“猜到了。想要我用手指还是舌头操开你？你喜欢哪种。”他直接愣在原地，看向Dominic的视线中充满吃惊和怀疑，因为…天啊，仅仅是想到这两个选择——“等等，你从来没——从来没有人这么做过？帮你扩张？”Marius沉默着摇了摇头。Dominic看起来有些愤怒，但他似乎看出了Marius的窘迫所以只是点点头。“好吧。下一次再说。第一次你大概会叫得像个婊子。”

Marius宕机的大脑依旧努力地处理着Dominic刚刚那些话，可惜失败了。下一次，这三个字配着Dominic轻快的语调在他脑袋里回响。他呆滞地看着Dominic又捡起牛仔裤，手在兜里翻找随之掏出来一小盒润滑液和一个避孕套，语气里有些拿捏不准的意思。“我们可以去床上做，但那个方向直冲着你叔叔的房间，所以我建议还是呆在这儿。”

“你就像我的春梦成真了一样——”这句没什么实际意义的话从Marius的口中不经大脑地说出，他感到脸上的灼热感却并没想收回这个有点愚蠢的句子，对面传来一阵轻笑声，Marius抬头只看见Dominic带着弧度的嘴角，一副被表扬了的模样。避孕套和润滑液被放到一边，塑料包装摩擦发出一阵沙沙声，Marius分散的注意力又被贴上来的热度拽回来，Dominic像一只大型犬一样把头窝在他的颈窝，随后又把他拽进一个脸红心跳的热吻中，每一次舔舐Marius都禁不住蜷起脚趾以抵抗蔓延全身的电流。唇齿相依间Marius把身上的T恤衫脱掉，迫不及待地向男人展示自己的身体，渴求着毫无阻隔的爱抚。他们身高相仿，尽管Marius比Dominic在视觉上小上一圈，没有那么紧实的肌肉但也说得上匀称。Marius正忙着应付嘴里的舌头，几根灵活的手指探进了内裤边缘，粗暴地扯下来之后包裹住他弹出来的阴茎，几次轻轻的拉扯和套弄让Marius忍不住发出满足的哼声，不断吐着前液的龟头表明了他迫切的渴望。

好奇心占了上风，Marius从与Dominic甜腻的吻中挣脱出来，看着Dominic脱下衣服。男人有一副完美的躯体，淡金色的毛发稀稀疏疏覆盖在线条分明的小腿上，紧实而光滑的皮肤偶尔点缀着一条疤痕，结实却不突出的肌肉勾勒出流畅的曲线。大小可观的阴茎比其他皮肤的颜色深上一些，沉甸甸的坠在Marius的手掌之上，炙热而美好。在Marius屈指可数的关系中他算得上是最英俊的一个，更不用说他的性格。Marius不耐烦地嘘声叫Dominic把手拿开，向前靠近了些，转而把两根火热一同握住，上下套弄着同时享受着愉悦的摩擦感，Dominic闷哼着颤抖。他们的大小差不多，但Marius的毛发是深一些的金棕色，未割的包皮已经被剥至龟头下面，顶端不断渗出的前液混合在一起。Marius尝试性地向前顶了顶胯，蹭过Dominic的时候两人都发出一阵尖锐的喘息。

“继续下去，但小声点。”Dominic用气声低语，手绕过他拿过来那瓶润滑液。Marius顺从地继续着手上地动作，稍稍调整了一下姿势后小心翼翼地按揉着敏感的龟头。这比他自己一个人来次手活棒多了，属于Dominic的味道包裹着所有感官，Marius的脑袋栖息于宽阔的肩膀上，一低头就能看见他们的性器不断互相摩擦的场景几乎使本就勃发的情欲翻了一番。他一边继续着手活一边倾听着Dominic喘息中每一次起伏，每一次压抑的低喘和每一次尖锐吸气，并且用自己的呻吟作以回应。两条手臂顺着腰肢绕道他的后背，向下摸索最后抓住那两瓣，指尖陷进柔软的臀肉中，犹如一个无声的提问。Marius轻轻点了点头，随后他便感觉到一根灵活的手指滑进股缝，在紧闭的入口上按压打转，一阵阵酥麻的电流冲击着Marius的神经。

Marius突然从未这么清醒的意识到他们真的要做这件事——Dominic会在他的儿时的旧房间里，在他整个童年回忆的中心里操他，而且他还不得不在整个过程中保持安静。指尖突破后穴时一声微弱的呜咽从Marius喉咙溢出，他咬上眼前宽阔的肩膀吮吸着以便让自己噤声。扩张的感觉蔓延开来，期待促使他忘记现实中所有的一切，仅仅把注意力集中在在他体内进进出出的指节上。刚开始异物塞进身体里的感觉又奇怪又难受，但他知道之后的回报物超所值，所以他花了点精力尽力放松后穴的肌肉，一点点接纳Dominic的手指。

第二根手指摩挲着他的小洞，Marius不自禁地向前挺腰以躲闪，却没注意到两个人依旧贴在一起的阴茎，结果Dominic因为突然的刺激而嘶了一声。他又用更加磨人的速度故意重复着抽动的动作，带着有些恶意的笑容抬头，Dominic像是猜到他在寻思什么似的，绝望地回应Marius。“别。我可不想——Marius！”他攥紧了Dominic坚硬的阴茎，一边摆动着腰一玩弄着手下同样挺立的乳头。但他脸上的坏笑在下一秒就崩溃了——第二根手指直接一路捅了进来，撑开紧致的肠道，Marius毫无准备地被异物的填充感淹没，尽管这是他期待依旧的感觉而且这棒极了，但还是忍不住难受的呻吟出声。Dominic听到之后语气中有些愧疚。“你有没有——我伤到你了吗？”

“天啊，当然没有。”他尽量让自己听起来尽可能地真诚，但被迫压低的声音十分没有说服力。“继续，这感觉…很好。”Marius主动前后摆动腰肢，夹着两根手指把屁股送到他的拳头上，跟随着抽动细微闷哼着。Dominic另一只空闲的手臂把他圈在怀里作为支撑，对于当下的Marius来说就如同溺水者握住了一只浮木，免于溺于情欲的深海。

第三根手指塞了进来。Marius停下了给两人手淫的动作，知道继续这样下去坚持不了多久就会提前结束这场梦幻般的性爱。他抽回手两只手掌一起捧住Dominic的脸颊拉入一个亲吻，唇齿相依时Marius感受到他嘴角愉悦上扬的弧度，手指的动作毫无怠慢——带着枪茧的皮肤划过内壁带起一阵战栗，Marius紧阖着的眼睑微微颤抖着。两人拉开些距离，藕断丝连的唾液在殷红的舌尖之间伸展，唇瓣都蘸上透明液体而泛着水光，但Dominic似乎并不在意这个。他看向Marius的眼神不再隐忍，那些积压过久的情欲搅动着棕色眸子里的那潭深水，如同骤雨前的预示。一只手不轻不重地揉捏抚摸着Marius的臀瓣，问题言简意赅：“准备好了吗？”

“差不多-”Marius向后伸手摸索出来那个避孕套，正准备撕开时Dominic正好顶上前列腺的位置，浪潮般的快感瞬间淹没了他，闷在喉咙的尖叫化为虚弱的呜咽。他咬着嘴唇尽力去无视故意反复摩擦敏感点的指尖，撕开包装袋然后把橡胶制品套在Dominic的阴茎上——期间不得不因为颤抖的双手而停下，小声威胁男人再这样就要继续对他的乳头再次下手了，而Dominic也悻悻停止了戏弄Marius的动作，而Marius终于得以完成他手头的工作。

“转过去。”轻柔的声线中却带着不可违抗的命令口吻，与手指抽出后的空虚感形成鲜明的对比，Marius从来没有感到过像现在这样欲火焚身过。他惊讶的发现自己每一根神经都完完全全信任着Dominic，几乎是顺从地转过身去在架子上撑着上身，抬头在镜子中捕捉到了Dominic的眼神——如果他们要用这个姿势就意味着——“我会放慢点。享受过程。”他们的视线仍旧在镜子中相遇，Dominic硬挺的阴茎顶在欲求不满的穴口上，开始缓慢向前推进着。头部没入时两人都发出一声满足的呻吟，感叹却又在质疑着这完美的契合感是否是真实存在的。他很大，每一寸的顶入都几乎把Marius肺中的空气挤走，温度灼烧着敏感的肠壁。

他们正融为一体而Marius不得不观看全程，看着Dominic脸上的神情和他是如何一点点被插入，羞耻感促使血液冲上脸颊染出一片淡红。Marius并不对他们现在的所作所为感到羞愧，只是这过于暴露的体位会造成不适感。Dominic的视线紧紧锁在他身上，仔细观察着Marius每一次闷在嘴里的呻吟，每一块由于紧绷而颤抖的肌肉，每一声被顶入而打断的呼吸。Marius本能地想去闭紧双眼不去看镜子中淫乱的画面，但他最终只是在Dominic整根没入时别回头，缩着肩膀回复着呼吸。Dominic的手掌扶着他的臀部，俯身在他颤抖的脊柱上落下一个个亲吻，如此亲密的动作让Marius的嘴角不受控制地上扬。

通常来说，他得花些时间和精力去适应被贯穿的胀痛感。但现在他的身体自觉放松下来，简单而自然就如同天性使然一般，Marius把这归功于对Dominic深埋心底的渴求。他推了推Dominic的手臂催促他动起来，而他身后的男人欣然接受了这个请求，向后抽出了一点再深深顶回去。Dominic重复了几次作为热身，随后几乎把整根抽出只剩头部埋在小穴中，又极为缓慢而漫长地干进去，颇有些折磨的意味。但过了不到三十秒Marius的双腿就已经开始颤抖了——站立性爱对于Marius完全是一种全新的体验，一般他更喜欢在床上做——而现在每一回被延长的抽插都会正好摩擦到敏感的腺体。尽管这并不能带来高潮，但足以让Marius神智不清地颤栗着，特别是他还必须咬着下唇，知道一旦松口就再也抑制不住大声的呻吟。

Dominic故意放慢的动作根本就是在帮倒忙，仅仅是放大了令人发疯的快感。Marius的手指抓着架子边缘好给无力的双腿一些支撑，指节由于用力而泛白，下颚紧紧咬合，随着Dominic每一次顶入深处而颤抖着吸气。当动作突然停下时Marius险些爆了粗口，但随后发现自己正处在换气过度的边缘。这可是头一次见，他从前从来没有在性爱中失去意识过，但也从来没有一个人如此缓慢而细致地干过Marius，直到脑袋里所有的逻辑和理智都不复存在。Dominic正帮助Marius平缓下来，按摩着紧绷的肌肉和肩膀，来回抚过一起一伏的胸膛。“还好吗？”Marius虚弱地点点头，身体向后仰去靠在那具散发着温暖的躯体上，低沉的男声在耳边响起。“看着我，我得看看你怎么样了。”

Marius抬头看向镜子，Dominic皱起的眉间形成一道沟壑，正担心而专注地检查Marius的异样。“就是那里…”他嗓音沙哑地试图解释，“就这样继续。”

“这个角度？”Dominic又确认了一遍，Marius只能轻轻点头作以回应，视线因为男人又开始抽动而模糊不清。“你真紧，还这么敏感。”他抽出阴茎又用力顶向最深处，“下面一直吸着我，是我不想让我走吗？”Dominic张嘴含住他的后颈——Marius的敏感点——他气息不稳地呜咽着，加上体内一次次的冲撞对现在神智不清的Marius来说太多了，本能驱使着他的身体迫切地想蜷缩起来对抗巨浪般的快感，但Dominic的手卡在他的下颚，逼迫他看向镜子。——对面那个盯着Marius看的男人真的是他自己吗？泛红的眼眶，眼神迷茫同时又沉浸于情欲，如同迷失却再也不想被找到的旅人。

过载的感官却同时渴求着更多。接连不断的电流从脊柱蔓延全身，身后那副有力的躯体不断顶弄着他，高热的体温把他圈入怀中，Marius渴求着对方的触碰但肿胀的下体却迟迟得不到释放。酸痛的双腿开始难以支撑身体的重量，在混沌中他注意到Dominic不断撞上身后的大腿，耳后舔舐的舌头，扶着他胯骨的手和另外一只抚摸着他下颚皮肤的手，每一次粗长的茎身进入抽出都激起一阵尖锐的快感，一片从未停息，却永远达不到最高点的海浪。Dominic正看着Marius，俯身在他的皮肤上吮吸啃咬直到留下斑斑痕迹时目光也未离开过。他掌控着Marius喘息和颤栗的权利，看向Marius的目光中除了情欲还有一种难以言喻的迷恋，而他的心脏因为这个发现而加速跳动。

当Marius接受了他的命运，已经适应了在高潮边缘漂浮着的感觉时，几根手指包裹住他的阴茎开始套弄——和体内缓慢的抽插频率如出一辙。它们刮蹭着顶端，聚集不断涌出的前液用做润滑继续撸动着，全身的敏感点都被掌控的Marius无助地在架子上颤抖，在频率开始同步时眼睛抑制不住地由于快感上翻。他无法想象Dominic得有多大的意志力才能做到一直噤声，只是偶尔发出隐忍的闷哼和沉重的呼吸声。

“Dom…”Marius迫切地轻声呼唤，因为成功忍住呼之欲出的呻吟而自豪，“Dom，求你了，再快一点。”一个坚定的摇头否认了他对高潮的渴求，Dominic脸上的坏笑已经暴露了他的目地，尽管看起来他也深受情欲的困扰。尖锐的牙齿回到了Marius的脖子上，他的里面饥渴地裹着Dominic的性器，但却抵抗着摆动腰肢增加速度的冲动——尽管不想承认，Marius也在享受着这甜蜜而刺激的折磨。他闭上眼睛去专注于感受那些挑逗的触碰，阴茎上的手指，每一次进出龟头正好顶上前列腺那点时令人眩晕的快感。Marius的身体感到即将到来的高潮而震颤，但Dominic像是早就知道一样更加放慢了速度，Marius几乎能感受到自己一点点被撑开，阴茎在肠道中不断搏动着。“我想射…”Marius轻声呜咽着乞求，尾椎的酥麻感愈演愈烈，阴茎可怜兮兮地滴着水，“求你Dom，让我射—”

“睁开眼睛看着我。”Dominic的声音里有什么变化了，如同暴雨前密集而湿润的空气，Marius马上睁眼抬起头来，对上他的视线时握住胯骨的手掌突然用力，紧接着是一个像是要被顶穿的冲撞。一声呻吟从Marius嘴里溢出，Dominic马上用手掌捂住了他的嘴，动作中充满控制欲却对Marius帮助很大——如果他现在失去控制明天面对他叔叔时一定会后悔的。Dominic一改之前慵懒的模样，操干的速度和帮着Marius手淫的动作越来越快，把他推向高潮的边缘，但同时Dominic把下巴枕在他的肩上，专注而入迷地观察着Marius的表情。腰椎不断被狠狠撞击着，Dominic的手指按揉着阴茎敏感的头部，指尖蹭过沟壑下某一点时Marius在手掌的禁锢中叫出声来——他就快到了——就差——

Dominic侧头咬上他的耳垂。Marius几乎是痉挛着被推上顶峰，无助地坠落到纯粹的快感之中。Dominic埋在他屁股里的阴茎和嘴上的手掌成了他的支柱，颤抖着弓起脊背，从指缝中困难地汲取着氧气。力气顺着过度紧绷到疼痛的四肢流走，延长的射精迫使酸痛的下腹不规律地收缩着。但Marius享受着这些痛觉，甜蜜的快感渗入血液顺着心脏的泵动洗刷过每一块皮肤，他甚至不知羞耻地向后挺动腰肢企图延长这次完美的释放，而Dominic正把最后几滴精液挤出他酸胀的阴茎，同时回应一般继续用力操着他的屁股。Marius的呻吟抽泣全被闷在Dominic的掌心里，颤抖却殷勤地夹紧那根顶在前列腺上的性器。Marius从来没体会过如此猛烈，尖锐而满足的高潮。

甚至在Marius从顶峰缓缓回复时过载的身体也会偶尔抽搐一下，Dominic收回手时贪婪地汲取着得之不易的氧气。回过神之后Marius注意到他们周围的乱摊子——衣服散落一地，镜子上散落着斑驳的白浊，连他自己都为这次猛烈的高潮震惊了。Marius由于感官过载而晕晕乎乎的，依旧沉浸在浪丝绒般的余韵中，眯眼感受着仍旧埋在身体中的硬物时瞥见镜子中Dominic的眼神——就如同他正拥着所有的星辰。“刚刚真的很美。”Dominic轻声说，Marius愣了愣，发出一声短促而尴尬的轻笑。

“你还没射吗？”Dominic又摇摇头。“那继续。我想感受这个。”他们交换了一个笑容，纯粹而美好。他们是互相吸引的，Marius这么想到，甚至在Dominic握着他的胯把他拽回到阴茎上时嘴角上扬的弧度都难以抑制地扩大。他的速度变得越来越快，小心翼翼地控制着睾丸拍打会阴的肉体撞击声，每一次都几乎顶在最深的地方。Marius的腰陷下去，向后晃动与Dominic的频率吻合，技巧性地收紧裹着阳具的小穴，满意地听见他加重的喘息声。Marius禁不住弯起嘴角，他终于有机会回报给Dominic一些东西了。

Dominic高潮时Marius撑着架子向后顶去，确保阴茎完完全全被肠壁包裹，并不在意他深深陷进胯部皮肤的指甲。他纤长的脖颈向后仰去形成一条完美的弧度，暴露在空气中的喉结上下滚动，阴茎抽动着射出一股股白浊，神情慵懒而愉悦。Marius盯着镜中的人入了迷，迟缓地懂得了Dominic刚刚的赞美——因为对方现在的状态也只能用“美丽”来形容了。

Dominic垂着头把前额枕在他的脊背上，平复着不稳的呼吸。然后那具散发着温暖的躯体离开了，缓慢地抽出渐渐疲软的性器，稍冷的空气涌了上来，Marius微微抖了一下。“你把镜子毁了。”Dominic小声说道，手指给被精液坠着的套子打了个结。

“不会是第一次的。”Marius耸了耸肩，而Dominic从鼻腔发出赞同的哼声。他们沉默着收拾着这片烂摊子，Marius清理着自己射得哪里都是的精液，而Dominic捡起散落一地的衣服甚至叠好了放在椅子上。“我们本可以关门做的，你知道吧。”

“啊，那乐趣何在？”他们尽量抑制着笑声一起钻进被子里，四肢交缠沐浴在对方散发出的热量中，指节陷进柔软的发丝间，在性爱的余韵中享受着连续不断的啄吻，鼻尖蹭在一起。

Marius突然想到了什么。“明天我们可以不继续骗我叔叔了，其实。”话一出口Marius就想把自己扇死——今晚发生的一切都不足以证明他就可以名正言顺地成为Dominic的男朋友，他们两个也一直默契地闭口不提所以他不应该期望过多的。但Marius胸腔中涌动的渴望，想成为Dominic生命中的一部分的幻想，促使着他不计后果地问出这个问题。他们之前存在着自然而不可否认的吸引力，Marius确信他们两个都是怀揣着爱慕的。

Dominic迟疑了一下，但语气中并没有拒绝的冰冷，“明天下午我就得回柏林了。我不是——我也想的，但距离太长了。”

他没法反驳，Dominic的确只是临时呆在这里，Marius清楚却一直刻意遗忘的事实。“我也是。”尤其在工作日内他通常是孤身一人，而Dominic也不例外。Dominic是有机会找到一个能让他开心起来的人作伴的，而不是跟他这样尴尬地绑定在一起，相隔两地。但此时此刻Marius没有多余的精力去纠结于这些琐事，Dominic就在他旁边，拥抱着他，棕色的眸子在昏暗的灯光下如同融化了的蜜糖。“半夜我可不可以把你叫醒再来一轮？”

Dominic愣了愣然后发出一阵闷闷的笑声，显然是没预料到这个突兀的问题。“当然。但润滑液都用光了，我们顶多来个手活。”

“口活怎么样？”

“我能把你吸到昏厥。但我不会因为口活就射的，从来不会。”

Marius有些不服气地犟嘴。“就算我咬你的乳头也不会？”

“那你叔叔就别想睡个好觉了。我会比女人叫的声音都大，而且停不下来。”

“听着真棒。”

Marius被Dominic拽到他身上，紧接着被拉入一个细腻的吻中，唇齿相依间感受到Dominic的胸腔因为笑声而发出的震颤，在心底诅咒着那些强迫他和Dominic分离的事情和他那个叫Cedrick的双胞胎兄弟，为什么他就能住在这里而Dominic却不得不离去？有那么一会儿，他们仅仅是在被单下拥抱成一团，意识在刚刚合适的体温中逐渐滑入虚无，直到Marius挣扎着转身伸手关掉床头的台灯，而一双有力的手臂自然而然地把他捞回怀里，他的后背贴着Dominic轻微起伏着的胸膛——这是Marius最喜欢的姿势，虽然他从未提起过但Dominic就像会读心一样，双臂穿过他的腋下保护性地圈着他。就在Marius即将坠入梦乡时耳边传来一阵含糊的嘟囔声，“如果你能给我你的号码我们至少可以时不时打个电话，来个诡异的电话性爱。或者…或者只是聊聊天。”

不知道为什么，比起电话性爱第二个提议更加吸引Marius，就像一个让步，一个承诺。他眼前浮现出一幅画面，他穿着睡衣沐浴在周日午后的阳光中，Dominic慵懒的语调从话筒中传出，同回忆一起拥抱着Marius，和现在一样感受着背后坚实而温暖的躯体。“好啊，”Marius十分庆幸Dominic看不见自己一副傻笑的样子，轻声同意道，“好啊，就这么定了，我想我们都会喜欢的。”

一个轻吻落在他的后颈，直到Marius沉沉入睡也从未离开。


End file.
